The Road To Me
by hyunxo12
Summary: [CHAP 4 -UPDATE] bagi lay, suho adalah namja yang selalu sulit untuk dimengerti. sulay/kray - genderswitch
1. Teaser

The Road To Me

Cast: all exo member

Length: chaptered

Warning!

GS/Genderswitch/crossgender , typo`s, dll

Couple akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita(?)

Inspiration : Burning Moon by Selena Lin

Happy reading

TEASER

"hei anak baru."

Lay berbalik dan melihat kris yang sudah tersenyum padanya. Lay ikut tersenyum dan mendekati kris yang masih berdiri diam sambil menatapnya.

"gege! Kau mengagetkanku."

"tch aku hanya memanggilmu, salahmu sendiri bisa kaget." Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala lay.

"hentikan ge. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Lay menarik tangan kris menjauhi kepalanya dan memandang kris dengan kesal.

"lay, wajahmu aneh. Aku tau kau berusaha terlihat kesal, tapi wajahmu tetap datar." Kris menahan tawanya melihat lay yang masih kesal.

"ya ya ya! Terserah kau saja ge. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku mencari kelas, sunbae?"

"baiklah, asal kau mau mentraktirku sepulang sekolah nanti."

"tidak jadi. Aku akan mencari kelasku sendiri." Lay berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"hei, hoobae kau tidak sopan sekali." Kris berjalan mengikuti lay masih sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Lay mencari kalungnya di seluruh lapangan sekolah. Lay yakin bahwa kalungnya pasti terjatuh di salah satu sudut lapangan ini. Dia masih mengenakan baju olahraganya, padahal jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai.

"mencari sesuatu?"

Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang menatapnya bingung.

"ah, iya aku sedang mencari…"

"lay…"

"nde?" lay mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana namja itu tau namanya? Lay bahkan baru pagi ini bertemu dengannya.

"kau mengenalku?"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Membuat lay mengedipkan matanya salah tingkah.

"kau mncari sesuatu?"

"ah benar, aku hampir saja lupa. Kalungku, aku mencari kalungku. Aku rasa terjatuh saat jam olahraga tadi." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kau masih saja pelupa lay." Gumam namja itu.

"nde? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Lay hanya mengangguk percaya dan kembali mencari kalungnya.

"bahkan dia lupa menanyakan namaku." Namja itu tertawa memperhatikan lay yang terlihat serius mencari kalungnya.

.

.

.

Kai menatap sehun malas dan memilih melanjutkan game nya. Tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sehun, kai menatap sehun lagi dan mendengus.

"kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya sehuna."

Sehun hanya terus tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kai. Doa masih sibuk memandangi yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkannya."

"bermimpilah sehuna. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengannya."

Sehun berdecih sebal dan menatap kai yang duduk di depannya.

"kenapa? Memang apa yang salah dengan yeoja itu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"tentu saja tidak."

"kau menyukaiku?"

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya dan melemparkan salah satu snack di depannya tepat ke wajah sehun.

"aku masih normal. Tapi mungkin jika kau ternyata adalah yeoja, aku akan memikirkannya kembali." Kai tertawa sementara sehun membalaskan perbuatan kai tadi dengan melemparkan snack ke wajah kai. Sayangnya kai sadar dan langsung menangkannya.

"gomawo." Kai tertawa sambil membuka snack itu.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat bingung melihat isi kotak di depannya. Sebuah blazer hitam dari perancang terkenal. Dia terus menatap blazer itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"ge, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat akan menelan manusia."

"lay benar kris. Harusnya kau senang mendapat hadiah seperti itu. Coba lihat, ini pasti sangat mahal." Eomma kris terlihat sangat senang melihat blazer di tangan kris.

"sepertinya putri keluarga huang menyukaimu ge."

"hei lay…"

"ada apa?"

"apa aku setampan itu?"

Lay terdiam dan terlihat berfikir. Eomma kris hanya terkekeh melihat lay dan lalu memeluk lay yang duduk di sampingnya.

"entahlah ge. Aku pikir memang begitu." Lay berkata dengan muka polosnya yang agak datar.

Eomma lay hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban yang lay katakana dengan ekspresi yang seperti itu. Sementara kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"bisakah kau sedikit serius lay?"

"aku sudah serius gege." Lay masih memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"ah sudahlah. Kau membuatku frustasi lay." Kris memilih mengabaikan lay yang masih menatapnya dan eommanya yang terus saja menertawakan lay dan dirinya. Dia hanya diam dan melangkan menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari chanyeol yang terus saja mengganggunya. Chanyeol terus saja bericara dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena tidak berhasil menjauh dari chanyeol.

"hei, baekhyun boleh aku meminjam buku catatanmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia merasa harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"kai!" baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan segera memeluk lengan kai.

"baekhyun, dia siapa?" chanyeol menatap namja tan itu dengan tajam.

"kai, kau kemana saja. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo kita kekantin. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"MWO?" kai dan chanyeol berteriak bersamaan.

"chanyeol, kenalkan ini kai dan dia adalah namja chinguku."

"mwo? Kau bercanda baek?" chanyeol terlihat sangat syok. Dan itu membuat baekhyun harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang konyol. Sementara kai hanya menatap horror baekhyun yang semakin bergelayut manja di lengannya.

.

.

.

"suho oppa, sedang apa kau disini?"

Suho tersenyum lembut saat lay berjalan mendekatinya. Lay menatapnya bingung dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"aku hanya sedang bosan di kelas."

"kau membolos?"

"kau sendiri?"

"aku lupa membawa buku, padahal ada tugas dari park songsaenim. Jadi aku dihukum meninggalkan kelas."

"kau ini." Suho tertawa dan mengusap lembut kepala lay. Dia juga merapika rambut lay yang berantakan terkena angin.

Lay hanya mampu menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

**Dua orang anak kecil sedang duduk di kursi taman di halaman luas sebuah rumah. Mereka sedang menikmati sore dan saling membagi roti di tangan mereka. Sepasang anak kecil itu terlihat bahagia, dan terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan seekor anak anjing lucu yang berguling-guling di depan mereka.**

"**boleh aku memanggilmu oppa?" yeoja kecil itu bertanya dengan ekspresi imutnya/**

"**tentu saja." Namja kecil itu mengangguk mantab dan mencubit gemas pipi yeoja kecil di hadapannya.**

**Gadis kecil itu tersenyum bahagia. Dia kembali memakan roti yang tadi di berikan namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu.**

"**oppa, boleh aku memanggilmu suho oppa?"**

"**suho?"**

"**suho artinya adalah pelindung. Dan bagiku, oppa adalah pelindungku."**

"**kalau begitu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku janji."**

Tbc

Annyeong ^^ hyunxo ada ff baru lagi. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari salah satu komik karya selena lin dan judulnya burning moon. Tapi hanya terinspirasi, jadi ceritanya beda meskipun inti ceritanya hampir sama(?) dan disini juga aku tambahin castnya biar semua member exo bisa ikut (?)

Tapi buat yang udah baca komiknya, pasti bisa nebak peran-peran member exo disini. Okay, ini baru teaser. Dan hyunxo ga janji bisa update chap 1 seminggu lagi, karena hyunxo sibuk :( tapi hyun bakal sempetin ne :)

Hyunxo juga mau ucapin makasih banya buat yang udah mau baca ff hyunxo yg kemaren dan makasih banget buat yang mau kasih review.

And last,

review juseyo~ ^^


	2. Chapter 1

The Road To Me

Cast: all exo member

Length: chaptered

Warning!

GS/Genderswitch/crossgender , typo`s, dll

Couple akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita(?)

Inspiration : Burning Moon by Selena Lin

Note : italic for flashback

Happy reading

Ini hari pertama sekolah kembali dibuka sejak liburan panjang kenaikan kelas. Seoul Master Art High School atau biasa disingkat SMArt HS sudah telihat ramai di penuhi para siswa yang baru saja menjadi siswa kelas tiga dan dua mulai hari ini. Para siswa baru sudah datang lebih awal untuk upacara penerimaan dan pembagian kelas.

Lorong sekolah sudah sangat ramai dengan mereka yang sibuk mencari kelasnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang agak bergelombangnya (bayangin lay pas era MAMA yang rambutnya agak curly) sedang mencocokkan papan nama kelas dan kertas di tangannya.

"hei anak baru." Suara bass itu menginterupsi kegiatan lay. Membuat lay mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar suara seperti ini.

Lay berbalik dan melihat kris yang sudah tersenyum padanya. Lay ikut tersenyum dan mendekati kris yang masih berdiri diam sambil menatapnya.

"gege! Kau mengagetkanku." Lay berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia merasa benar-benar kaget. Dan kris membuat kegiatannya yang menurutnya sangat serius tadi menjadi hancur.

"tch aku hanya memanggilmu, salahmu sendiri bisa kaget." Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala lay.

"hentikan ge. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Lay menarik tangan kris menjauhi kepalanya dan memandang kris dengan kesal.

Kris mengangkat alisnya saat melihat ekspresi lay.

"lay, wajahmu aneh." Kris melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap lay yang masih dengan ekspresinya.

" Aku tau kau berusaha terlihat kesal, tapi wajahmu tetap datar." Kris menahan tawanya melihat lay yang semakin kesal

"ya ya ya! Terserah kau saja ge." Lay berdecih sebal.

" Jadi bisakah kau membantuku mencari kelas, sunbae?"

"baiklah, asal kau mau mentraktirku sepulang sekolah nanti."

"tidak jadi. Aku akan mencari kelasku sendiri." Lay berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

Beberapa siswa yang masih berada di lorong kelas menatap lay dengan berbagai ekspresi. Dan beberapa diantaranya masih menatap kris yang masih berdiri diam disana dengan tatapan kagum.

"hei, hoobae kau tidak sopan sekali." Kris berjalan mengikuti lay masih sambil menahan tawa. Dia mengacuhkan tatapan dari para yeoja yang sejak tadi masih menatapnya. Bahkan mungkin ada yang lupa berkedip sepertinya.

.

.

.

Kris sedang duduk di kursinya. Dia mendengus kesal dan menutup buku tebal yang sejak tadi di bacanya. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang yang sudah membuat konsentrasi membacanya benar-benar rusak.

"kalian berdua tidak bisa diam?" kris berkata dingin.

Dua namja yang sejak tadi sedang asik bercanda dan tertawa di depannya langsung berbalik dan menatap kris yang sudah terlihat seperti naga mengamuk.

"kris! Kau tau namja gila ini sudah punya kekasih." Chen berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum malu.

"kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"ah… itu…" chanyeol masih tersenyum kikuk.

"siapa yeoja tidak beruntung itu? Aku harap dia segera sadar pada pilihannya."

Kata-kata kris langsung membuat chen tertawa semakin keras sementara chanyeol menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya ini.

"karena kau sudah memangguku membaca, kau harus mentraktirku sekarang juga."

"mwo?" chanyeol melotot saat kris sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sedangkan chen masih menertawakannya.

"kau harus mentraktir kami. Kau tidak ingin naga itu memanggangmu hidup-hidup kan." Chen menepuk bahu chanyeol dan menyusul kris.

Chanyeol segera berdiri sambil menghela nafasnya kesal. Sepertinya uang sakunya selama seminggu harus hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kris, chanyeol dan chen berjalan diiringi tatapan kagum dari para yeoja di sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, kris tidak perduli karena dia sudah terbiasa bahkan bosan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sedangkan chanyeol dan chen akan membalas senyuman para yeoja itu dan kadang melambaikan tangan mereka.

"omo! Bukankah itu putra keluarga kim?"

"maksudmu kim joonmyeon?"

Kris mendadak berhenti bejalan. Membuat kedua temannya bingung dan menatapnya.

"dia tampan sekali."

"apa juga sekolah disini?"

"tentu saja kau tidak melihat seragamnya?"

Kris menatap tiga yeoja yang sejak tadi berbicara. Dia mendekati tiga yeoja yang sedang berdiri di samping pagar pembatas lantai tiga. Kris berdiri di sebelah ketiga yeoja itu, membuat mereka semua menoleh dan memandanginya.

Kris memicingkan matanya saat sosok namja dengan kulit pucat itu sedang berdiri sambil membaca buku di pinggir pagar pembatas lantai dua sambil menumpukan sikunya dipagar (ngerti ga kira-kira? ._. )

Chanyeol dan chen mengikuti kris dan hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan bingung.

Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung diikuti oleh dua orang namja yang sejak tadi hanya bingung dengan sikap kris hari ini.

.

.

.

Suho menutup bukunya karena merasa bosan. Dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan berjalan ke kantin. Dia tahu beberapa yeoja sudah menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik dengan tentangnya, tapi suho tidak perduli.

Suho hanya terus berjalan sambil membawa bukunya. Dia harus berhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki menghalangi di depannya. Suho mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat mendengar kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan orang di depannya.

"bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain saja?" suho menjawab dengan datar. Dia melihat dua orang lagi yang beru saja datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"ikuti aku." Kris melangkah pergi diikuti suho yang memasang wajah dingin.

.

.

.

"untuk apa kau kembali ke korea?"

Kris menatap suho penuh intimidasi. Dia sudah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara suho hanya memasang wajah datar dan bersandar di dinding gudang sekolah.

"ini negaraku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang?" suho menatap kris datar dan membuang kasar nafasnya.

"kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali kesini. Apa kau lupa?"

"hyung…" suho masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"dan kenapa kau harus muncul disini?" kris berkata dengan dingin dan menatap suho tajam.

"aku tidak tau kalau hyung sekolah disini."

Mereka terdiam hingga kris berjalan mendekati suho dengan wajah dinginnya.

"kau masih ingat janjimu kan?"

"…" suho menatap kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"bersikaplah seperti kau adalah orang lain. dan jangan mencoba untuk mengingkari janjimu sendiri."

"aku tidak pernah berjanji. Kau yang mengancamku hyung." Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dia tidak ingin melihat tatapan kris yang tajam dan mengintimidasi dirinya.

"aku tidak perduli. Bersikaplah seperti kau orang lain. atau aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menyesal."

Kris berjalan pergi setelah memberikan deathglare pada suho. Sementara suho hanya menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"arrgghhh…." Suho berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kris yang masih belum terlalu jauh masih bisa mendengar teriakan suho dengan jelas. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya.

"kau menyedihkan kim joonmyeon."

Kris melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan tidak memperdulikan namja yang tadi dia tinggalkan di depan gudang sekolah.

Sementara itu suho masih berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan kepala yang dia sembunyikan di antara kakinya.

"mianhae… mianhae…" suara suho terdengar sangat lirih.

"apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?"

.

.

.

Lay memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ungunya. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan hari ini lay akan pulang bersama kyungsoo untuk membeli es krim di kedai favorit mereka. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak mereka menjadi siswa baru di SMArt HS. Lay dan kyungsoo sudah sangat akrab dan mereka memang teman satu bangku.

Terdengar suara pekikan pelan yang membuat lay mengernyit bingung. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi dikelasnya.

Lay menatap malas namja yang sudah membuat teman-teman yeoja nya ribut. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"kenapa kau tidak memekik kagum juga?"

"itu karena aku sudah mengenalmu, ge. Mereka tidak tau bahwa kau yang sebenarnya tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan."

"kalian mau pulang bersama lagi?" kris menatap kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya dan lay.

"iya. Hari ini kami mau membeli es krim." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk lucu.

"kau lucu kyung. Hei nona yixing, tidak bisakah kau seperti kyungsoo?"

Lay menatap datar kris dan langsung pergi sambil menarik kyungsoo.

"tch, dasar." Kris mengikuti mereka sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat yeoja-yeoja yang sejak tadi masih setia menatapnya menahan nafas agar tidak menjerit.

.

.

.

Lay, kyungsoo, kris dan chen yang tiba-tiba mengikuti mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di kedai es krim. Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk memikirkan es krim apa yang kali ingin dia coba. Dan chen sejak tadi sibuk membolak-balik buku menu di tangannya. Sedangkan kris menatap lay yang sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

Lay baru saja selesai membalas pesan yang masuk. Dia mengambil buku menu dan mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya.

"jangan menatapku terus gege. Dan kenapa kau harus mengikuti kami?"

"aku tidak mengikuti kalian." Kris mengangkat alisnya. Dia menahan tawanya melihat lay yang kesal.

"lalu kenapa kau ada disini ge?" lay berdecih sebal.

"apa tidak boleh?"

Lay menatap malas kris dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada chen.

"chen gege, kenapa kalian ada disini?" lay menatap chen penuh penasaran.

Chen menatap lay sambil tersenyum, dia terkekeh saat kris berdecih sebal.

"chanyeol akan kemari dan mengenalkan kekasih barunya pada kami. Dan kami akan memintanya untuk mentraktir kami lagi." Chen tertawa senang. Setelah tadi kris berhasil membuat chanyeol mentraktirnya di kantin, sekarang chen yang berhasil memaksa chanyeol untuk mentraktir mereka lagi sepulang sekolah.

"mwo? Chanyeol gege punya kekasih baru?"

"tch, kenapa kau perhatian sekali pada tiang itu?"

Lay melemparkan sebungkus tisu yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya kearah kris.

"ada apa denganmu gege? Kau sangat cerewet."

"dia hanya cemburu lay." Chen tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan deathglare yang kris berikan padanya.

"hai kelian sudah datang? Oh, kalian berdua juga ada?" chanyeol memandang bingung lay dan kyungsoo.

"kami hanya ingin makan es krim tapi naga jelek ini mengikuti kami." Lay menunjuk kris dengan dagunya.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mengikutimu." Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol, chen dan kyungsoo tertawa melihat kris dan lay yang terus berdebat. Hingga seorang yeoja cantik masuk dan menyapa mereka.

"kenalkan. Ini yeojachingu ku, byun baekhyun."

"annyeong hasseyo, byun baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

_7 tahun yang lalu._

_hari ini, sekolah lay mengadakan tour ke kebun binatang. Lay berlari kecil sambil tersenyum cerah mengikuti guru dan teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan. Langkah lay terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah kandang yang berisi jerapah. Dia mendekati kandang jerapah itu dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kepala jerapah yang sangat tinggi di atasnya._

"_kau tinggi sekali." Lay melongo melihat jerapah di depannya._

"_jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku juga mau tinggi sepertimu!"_

_Lay sudah puas melihat jerapah itu lalu berbalik dan ingin mencari rombongannya. Dia terus berputar-putar di kebun binatang itu, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun yang dia kenali._

_Lay terus berjalan hingga dia lelah dan terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Lay awalnya tidak menangis, namun melihat darahnya tidak mau berhenti, lay mulai menangis keras._

"_mama…."_

_Seorang namja kecil menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya._

"_hei, ulljima." _

_Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja kecil di depannya. Lay masih terisak kecil dan terus memegangi lututnya._

"_lututmu kenapa?"_

"_aku jatuh… lututku sakit hiks… darahnya tidak mau berhenti.."_

_Namja itu menyentuh tangan lay dan mencoba membuka tangannya. Tapi lay semakin mengeratkan pegangannya._

"_buka tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat lukamu."_

_Lay menggeleng pelan._

"_aku akan mengobati lukamu. Jadi sekarang, buka tanganmu agar aku bisa melihat lukamu." Namja itu berkata dengan lembut._

_Lay akhirnya mau membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan luka berupa goresan di lututnya. Telapak tangannya terkena darah, dan namja di depannya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya._

"_kau hanya tergores, tapi kenapa…"_

_Lay mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, membuat sedikit noda darah yang mengenai punggung tangannya juga menempel di pipi putihnya._

"_naiklah kepunggungku. Aku akan meminta mama untuk mengobatimu."_

_Lay menatap takut namja di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengusap noda darah di pipi lay._

"_aku bukan anak nakal. Cepat naik atau darahmu akan terus keluar dan membuat kebun binatang ini banjir." Namja itu berbalik masih sambil berjongkok. Lay yang percaya bahwa darahnya akan terus keluar hingga dapat membanjiri kebun binatang langsung mengangguk polos dan segera naik ke punggung namja itu._

"_anak pintar." Namja itu berdiri perlahan dan mulai berjalan._

"…"

"_mama adalah seorang dokter. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu. Kau masih bisa menahan sakitnya kan?"_

_Lay mengangguk. Namja itu tersenyum tipis saat merasakan yeoja di belakangnya sedikit bergerak._

"_siapa namamu yeoja kecil?"_

"_yixing, zhang yixing." Lay menjawab dengan suara yang masih serak karena tadi terus menangis._

"_namamu cantik. Kau orang china?"_

"_uhm…"_

"_kalau begitu kita sama. Namaku yifan, wu yifan…"_

Tbc

a/n

Annyeong ^^ chap satu sudah datang! Karena tugas hyun udah selesai, makanya hyun bisa update hari ini. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan dan ga melenceng dari teaser kemarin.

Nah karena hyun bingung mau di taruh dimana cerita masa lalunya lay, jadi di tiap akhir chap, hyun bakalan kasih flashback masa lalunya lay. Semoga kalian ga bingung ya. Dan untuk yang minta sequel untuk ff yang sebelumnya, nanti hyun kasih tapi sabar dulu ne :)

Dan untuk yang bingung sama pembagian kelas/umur, ini hyun kasih buat cast yg muncul di chap 1 ini aja ne, yang lain masih rahasia ^^

Kelas 3 (17th) : Kris, Chanyeol, Chen

Kelas 2 (16th) : Baekhyun, Suho

Kelas 1 (15th) : Lay, Kyungsoo

Semoga ini bisa membantu buat yang hyun bikin bingung xD

Balasan review:

luthfiah. mutaznogroho : gomawo. Ini chap satu udah update :) thanks for review ^^

uwiechan92 : gomawo. Kita liat nanti lay maunya sapa siapa xD ini chap satu udah update. thanks for review ^^

exindira : gomawo, semoga suka sama chap ini :) thanks for review ^^

SW : ini udah di lanjut. Aku juga suka castnya /curcol. Aku usahain rada angst(?) thanks for review ^^

Joonxing : bukan cuma mereka yang temen kecil hehe xD ini udah di lanjut. thanks for review ^^

Review again please? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

The Road To Me

Cast: all exo member

Length: chaptered

Warning!

GS/Genderswitch/crossgender , typo`s, dll

Couple akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita(?)

Note : italic for flashback

Happy reading

Lay mencari kalungnya di seluruh lapangan sekolah. Lay yakin bahwa kalungnya pasti terjatuh di salah satu sudut lapangan ini. Dia masih mengenakan baju olahraganya, padahal jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai.

Suho berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah. Mengabaikan tatapan yang dia dapatkan dari beberapa orang yang mereka berikan untuknya. Suho hanya terus memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam olahraganya sedang bertingkah aneh. Suho mendekat ke jendela di sebelahnya. Melihat gadis itu masih saja berjongkok di luar sana sambil mencari-cari sesuatu.

Suho memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri lay.

"mencari sesuatu?"

Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang menatapnya bingung.

"ah, iya aku sedang mencari…" lay menghentikan kata-katanya dan mulai berfikir. Dia lupa apa yang sedang dia cari. Namja di depannya sudah menghancurkan konsentrasinya barusan.

"yixing…"

"nde?" lay mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana namja itu tau namanya? Lay bahkan baru pagi ini bertemu dengannya.

"kau mengenalku?"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Membuat lay mengedipkan matanya salah tingkah.

"kau mencari sesuatu?"

"ah benar, aku hampir saja lupa. Kalungku, aku mencari kalungku. Aku rasa terjatuh saat jam olahraga tadi." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kau masih saja pelupa lay." Gumam namja itu.

"nde? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Lay hanya mengangguk percaya dan kembali mencari kalungnya. Meninggalkan suho yang masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"bahkan dia lupa menanyakan namaku." Namja itu tertawa memperhatikan lay yang terlihat serius mencari kalungnya.

.

.

.

Suho memainkan sendok dan makanannya dengan malas. Sejak tadi dia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi di depannya.

"aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang baru saja dia dengar. Suho berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti lay keluar dari kantin.

Suho terus mengikuti lay dalam diam sambil memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Lay yang terus berjalan di depannya masih saja tidak sadar, dan hal ini memudahkan suho untuk terus membututinya.

Suho memustuskan duduk di pojok dan jauh dari lay. Dia membuka yang dengan asal dia ambil di salah satu rak buku. Buku itu hanya dia biarkan terbuka dan tergeletak begitu saja diatas mejanya.

Suho menahan dagunya dengan satu tangannya dan terus menatap lay. Terkadang dia akan tertawa pelan melihat lay yang menggaruk kepalanya. Suho hanya dapat melihat punggung lay, karena lay duduk membelakanginya.

.

.

.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Gara-gara tadi dia terlambat masuk ke kelas, hwang songsaenim menghukumnya dengan membuat esay sejarah korea. Dan sekarang dia harus tinggal di perpustakaan selama sisa jam istirahatnya untuk menulis esay dan di kelilingi buku-buku tebal.

Lay terus menulis sambil terus mengomentari songsaenimnya itu dengan suara pelan.

"hwang songsaenim tega sekali."

"kanapa ini banyak sekali?"

"aaahh… ini benar-benar mengesalkan."

"apa tidak ada yang mau membantuku?"

"sepertinya tidak ada yang mau membantuku."

"yah, sepertinya begitu."

Lay terus saja berceloteh sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Beruntung penjaga perpustakaan baru saja pergi. Dan perpustakaan sedang kosong. Tapi itu hanya menurutnya saja. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi masih terus menatapnya.

.

.

.

Suho meminta supirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke taman bermain di dekat sekolah dasarnya dulu. Dia memandang taman kecil itu dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Suho hanya dia dan terus menatap taman yang masih sepi.

"tuan, apa anda ingin turun?"

Suho terdiam. Dia menatap datar supirnya yang masih setia menunggu perintah darinya.

"tidak. Antarkan aku pulang. Dan jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku datang kesini lagi."

"baik tuan."

Mobil suho kembali melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Suho masih terus memandangi jalanan lewat kaca mobilnya.

"_bagaimana caranya mengeja kim joonmyeon?" _suara yeoja kecil tiba-tiba muncul diingatannya.

'_sekarang kau sudah bisa mengeja namaku dengan benar kan?' _suho menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol sambil memainkan jari-jari panjang tangan namja itu. Hanya suara tv yang sedang menayangkan film yang mereka putar lewat dvd yang sejak tadi menemani mereka.

Mereka sedang fokus menonton film itu hingga beberapa saat yang lalu. dan ketika baekhyun mulai membicarakan sesuatu dengan nada serius, fokus mereka berdua benar-benar teralihkan.

"yeol…"

"hmm?"

"aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang baekhyun. Mencoba meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa dia akan terus ada untuknya.

"kau tidak harus melakukan apapun baek."

"aku merasa sangat jahat yeol. Aku tau banyak hal, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu siapapun."

"memangnya siapa yang ingin kau bantu baek?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baek ini masalah mereka..." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun.

"biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pingganya. Dia berbalik dan menatap chanyeol.

"bisakah kau membantuku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"tolong katakan pada kris sunbae agar dia tidak menganggu suho oppa lagi."

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya. Sementara baekhyun masih terus menatapnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berbalik kembali menatap tv di rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

_Lay berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman kecil. Bunga-bunga sakura membuat sekitar taman kecil itu menjadi harum. Lay tersenyum lebar saat melihat penampakan bulan dilangit._

_Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah pohon gingko yang tinggi._

"_kau siapa?" lay terus menatap sosok di depannya. Sosok itu berdiri memunggungi lay dan menghadap pohon ginko yang daunnya masih hijau._

"_hei… kau…" lay berjalan mendekat perlahan._

"_kau manusia atau hantu?"_

_Sosok di depannya mengangkat tangannya dan menangkan sebuah daun gingko yang tiba-tiba jatuh tertiup angin._

Lay terbangun dengan keringat dingin di seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengangkup kepalanya yang terasa agak pening.

'_mimpi itu lagi. Siapa dia?'_ batin lay.

Lay melihat jam dinding di kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi dan membantu bibinya membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

Lay menghentikan makannya ketika xiumin datang ke mejanya sambil membawa nampan penuh makanan. Lay melihat chen yang tiba-tiba mengikuti xiumin dan duduk di samping yeoja berpipi chubby itu. Lay mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"kau kenapa xingxing?" xiumin ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

"…"

"kau juga mau protes dengan makananku?" xiumin meniup poninya kesal.

"tidak. Aku hanya bingung kenapa ada chen sunbae disini."

Xiumin menatap chen yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"chen sunbae?"

"kris bilang dia akan segera kesini." Chen lalu melihat nampan makan siang xiumin.

"kau akan memakan semua itu sendiri?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

"apa ada masalah?"

"tidak." Chen menaikkan pundaknya tidak perduli dan mulai memakan makan siangnya sendiri.

Lay tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan suho yang duduk agak jauh dari mejanya. Dia terus menatapnya hingga suho lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai makan.

"hei xiu." Lay menarik-narik tangan xiumin. Membuat xiumin menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut.

"ada apa lagi zhang yixing?"

"namja yang duduk disana. Kau lihat kan. Kau tahu namanya?"

Lay menunjuk menggunakan sumpitnya. Xiumin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat namja-namja di kantin.

"yang mana?"

"yang memakai sweater dan jas."

Xiumin memberikan deathglare kepada lay.

"yixing, apa kau tidak lihat? Di kantin ada banyak namja yang memakai sweater dan jas. Bukankah kita selalu memakai seragam yang sama?"

"aku lupa." lay menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum polos.

"uhm apa yang kau maksud namja yang berkulit pucat itu?"

Pertanyaan chen membuat lay dan xiumin segera menoleh kearahnya.

"yak, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"joonmyeon. Namanya kim joonmyeon."

"mwo?"

.

.

.

_Sejak pertemuan di kebun binatang itu, kris dan lay menjadi sangat dekat. Kris akan sering mengunjungi rumah lay untuk bermain. Kris akan selalu mendengarkan lay yang menceritakan harinya disekolah, dirumah, dan hal-hal lain yang terkadang aneh._

_Saat itu, lay adalah anak yang polos dan sangat patuh. Kadang jika kris menjemputnya disekolah lay untuk mengajaknya bermain dirumah kris, lay akan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dengan rambut berantakan._

"_kenapa dengan rambutmu?" kris mengerutkan keningnya saat lay sudah mendekatinya._

"_mereka menjahiliku lagi, gege…" lay mempoutkan bibirnya._

_Kris menghela nafas dan membenarkan rambut lay yang menutupi wajahnya._

"_siapa yang melakukannya kali ini? Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran."_

_Lay menatap kris dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal._

"_kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Gege tidak boleh menyakiti mereka. Mereka temanku. Jika gege melakukannya, aku tidak mau bertemu gege lagi."_

_Kris tersenyum saat lay berjalan melewatinya sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Lay membuka pintu mobil kris dan masuk begitu saja dikursi belakang._

_._

_Kris dan lay baru saja tiba dirumah lay. Mama lay tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. baginya, kris sudah sepertii anaknya sendiri. Lay adalah anak tunggal keluarga zhang. _

"_kau juga sudah datang kris?" papa lay tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang kerjanya._

_Kris tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. Dia menyukai orang tua lay yang selalu baik dan menganggapnya seperti putra mereka sendiri._

_Mereka berempat duduk melingkar di kursi makan. Dan satu lagi yang kris sukai, masakan mama lay sangat enak untuknya. Selesai makan siang, papa lay mengajak mereka duduk diruang bersantai. _

"_yixing, papa tau ini memang terlalu cepat. Kau masih sepuluh tahun dan masih menjadi siswa sekolah dasar. Tapi, papa dan mama sudah membicarakannya." papa lay mengambil jeda. Membuat lay dan kris menatapnya dengan penasaran._

"_dulu,kami pernah menjodohkanmu dengan putra keluarga kim. Kami membicarakannya ketika kau baru saja berumur satu bulan. Dan saat ini, kami ingin pertunangan kalian benar-benar dilaksanakan…"_

"_mwo?" kris lebih dulu berteriak. Dia benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan papa lay barusan. Sementara lay masih diam dan mencerna kata-kata papanya._

"_lay, apa kau setuju? Saat ini keluarga kim membutuhkan bantuan kita."_

"_tidak bisa. Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana jika mereka memperlakukan yixing dengan buruk?" kris mengepalkan tangannya._

"_kau tidak perlu khawatir kris. Mereka akan menjaga yixing dengan baik." Mama lay tersenyum lembut pada kris._

"_bagaimana yixing?" _

"_aku akan melakukan apa yang papa dan mama inginkan." Lay berkata dengan sangat polos._

_Papa dan mama lay tersenyum senang. Sedangkan kris, dia hanya terdiam mendengarkan keputusan telak lay._

_._

_Hari ini lay dan kedua orang tuanya datang kerumah keluarga kim untuk menghadiri undangan perjamuan makan malam. Lay bosan mendengar para orang tua yang membicarakan tentang pertunangan, kantor, memasaka dan hal-hal lain yang sama sekali tidak lay mengerti._

_Lay memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman luas keluarga kim. Lay melihat beberapa kelopak sakura yang terbang tertiup angin dan menghampirinya._

_Lay berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman kecil. Bunga-bunga sakura membuat sekitar taman kecil itu menjadi harum. Lay tersenyum lebar saat melihat penampakan bulan dilangit._

_Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah pohon gingko yang tinggi._

"_kau siapa?" lay terus menatap sosok di depannya. Sosok itu berdiri memunggungi lay dan menghadap pohon ginko yang daunnya masih hijau._

"_hei… kau…" lay berjalan mendekat perlahan._

"_kau manusia atau hantu?"_

_Sosok di depannya mengangkat tangannya dan menangkan sebuah daun gingko yang tiba-tiba jatuh tertiup angin._

_Lay semakin mendekati sosok berkaos putih itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat._

"_hei… k-kau manusia kan?" lay menggigit bibirnya gugup._

_Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap lay kaget._

"_kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"_

"_kau bisa bicara?"_

"_bodoh. Tentu saja aku bisa bicara. Aku manusia. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat?" namja di depannya memutar bola matanya malas._

"_jadi, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kau siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"_

_Lay tersenyum manis. Dia mendekati namja pucat itu._

"_namaku zhan yixing. Aku datang kesini karena keluarga kim mengundang kami untuk makan malam. Dan…"_

_Namja itumengangkat alisnya saat lay menggantungkan kata-kata terakhirnya._

"_uhm sebenarnya tadi aku berjalan-jalan karena bosan. Dan sekarang aku… aku tersesat." Lay memanyunkan bibirnya._

_Namja itu tertawa keras. Dia merasa takjub melihat yeoja kecil di depannya._

"_aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu masuk. Tapi, apa kau yeoja yang akan bertunangan dengan putra keluarga kim?"_

"_bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

"_disini ada dua namja bermarga kim. Kim joonyeon dan kim jongin. Siapa yang akan bertunangan denganmu?"_

_Lay mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Namja di depannya tertawa geli melihat pose berpikir lay yang sangat lucu._

"_baiklah, kau harus memikirkannya dengan baik."_

Tbc

A/N

Annyeong ^^ chap 2 udah update. Mungkin disini alurnya kecepetan ya. Hyun minta maaf kalo semakin aneh, semakin banyak typo dan semakin ooc. Soal lay yang ngomong sendiri di perpus itu terinspirasi dari running man pas lay sembunyi terus ngoceh sendiri -_-

Dan sekali lagi hyun mau kasih tau pembagian kelas sama umur mereka semua disini:

Kelas 3 (17th) : Kris, Chanyeol, Chen

Kelas 2 (16th) : Baekhyun, Suho, Luhan

Kelas 1 (15th) : Lay, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, kai, sehun

Oh iya satu lagi, waktu lay sama kris pertama kali ketemu dikebun bianatang itu lay(6th) dan kris(8th) jadi lay masih TK dan kris masih SD ._.

Balasan review:

the-dancing-petals: gomawo komentarnya ^^ semoga suka chap ini. Thanks for review :)

exindira: mungkin chap depan udah muncul, hyun juga ga tau(?) xD iya,awal konflik full kray moment ya hihi chap ini udah ada sulay moment kan? Thanks for review :)

joonxing: serius ga bingung? Syukurlah xD ini udah di lanjut. Thanks for review :)

junmen: ga tau tuh si suho kenapa(?) ini udah ada sulay moment kok meskipun dikit :D Thanks for review :)

chenma: ga tau, kayanya kris lagi sensi sama suho(?) :( iya yang nolong yixing ternyata si wupan ._. sehun? yang pasti bukan sama jongin karena disini mereka sama-sama cowo xD ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review :)

yeolrascal: krisho? Ya mungkin bisa jadi(?) karena mereka emang lagi sensi satu sama lain ._. Thanks for review :)

Des Parfaits: makasih udah penasaran(?) xD kalo soal kray yang itu, nanti ada penjelasannya kok ^^ suho sama lay? Ditunggu aja ne hihi. Thanks for review :)

And last, review again please ^^


	4. Chapter 3

The Road To Me

Cast: all exo member

Length: chaptered

Warning!

GS/Genderswitch/crossgender , typo`s, dll

Couple akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita(?)

Note : italic for flashback

Happy reading

"uhm apa yang kau maksud namja yang berkulit pucat itu?"

Pertanyaan chen membuat lay dan xiumin segera menoleh kearahnya.

"yak, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"joonmyeon. Namanya kim joonmyeon."

"mwo?"

CHAPTER 3

Chen dan lay menatap xiumin yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Chen menatap horror xiumin yang sudah berhasil membuat telinganya berdengung karena berteriak di sampingnya.

"ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli?" chen menggosokkan tangannya di telinganya yang berdengung.

"mian sunbae. Aku tadi terkejut." Xiumin tersenyum lebar membuat chen menyipitkan matanya karena masih kesal.

"apa kim yang kau maksud adalah kim dari klub kim?" xiumin membulatkan matanya lucu.

"uhm… ya. Kenapa?" chen menaikkan alisnya bingung. Baginya xiumin sama ajaibnya dengan lay.

"ice prince! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat aku ikut ke pesta salah satu teman orang tuaku. Dia hanya diam di pinggir aula, dan tidak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja yang terus mendekatinya. Salah satu temanku yang mengenalnya mengatakan kalau dia itu namja dingin." Xiumin sangat bersemangat ketika menceritakan suho yang membuatnya penasaran itu.

"benarkah?" lay mengerutkan keningnya.

"kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya?" xiumin tersenyum jahil dan menunjuk lay dengan sumpitnya.

"tidak. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya saat di lapangan."

Kris, chanyeol dan baekhyun baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. Lay dengan cepat mengambil pudding kris dan memakannya tanpa peduli kris yang terus menatapnya datar. Kris memukul pelan kepala lay tapi lay tetap makan dan tidak peduli.

Suho memperhatikan mereka dari mejanya. Dia menatap dingin kris dan lay yang duduk bersebelahan. Suho berdiri dan tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan baekhyun yang duduk bersama lay dan yang lainnya. Suho berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap suho dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

Hari ini suho kembali datang ke taman bermain di dekat sekolah dasarnya. Seperti biasanya, suho hanya akan diam di dalam mobilnya dan terus menatap taman yang masih sepi.

Handphone suho berbunyi dan mengusiknya saat sedang mengingat sesuatu kembali.

"_oppa…"_

"ada apa?" suho berbicara dengan nada datar.

"_oppa ketempat itu lagi kan?_"

"…"

"_hhh… turunlah oppa."_

"…"

"_oppa…"_

"…"

"…"

"tidak. Aku tidak akan turun. Aku… sudah melupakannya."

"_aku akan kesana dan menyeretmu turun! Tunggu aku._"

"aku…"

PIP

Suho menatap ponsel di tangannya. Dia belum selesai berbicara tapi yeoja itu sudah memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja.

"tch, dasar. Selalu saja seenaknya…" suho tersenyum tipis.

"tuan, apa tuan tidak akan turun lagi?" supir suho yang biasa dipanggil park ahjussi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat tuan mudanya yang masih menatap ponselnya.

Suho menatap supirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kita tunggu beef dulu."

Park ahjussi tersenyum. "jadi nona akan kemari? Baiklah. Apa tuan ingin minum sesuatu?"

"belikan saja coklat hangat dan cappuccino."

"baik, tunggu sebentar tuan." Park ahjussi segera turun dan berjalan ke sebuah kafe di seberang jalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian suho bisa melihat sebuah tangan lentik mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Suho segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah seorang yeoja yang menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"kau cepat sekali. Kau mengikutiku?"

"tidak. Aku baru saja dari butik eomma. Ah annyeong park ahjussi."

Park ahjussi menoleh dan tersenyum. "annyeong nona byun."

"ayo tuan kim, kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menarik suho keluar.

Mereka berjalan pelan. Baekhyun sibuk meminum coklat hangat yang di berikan suho padanya. Udara mulai dingin saat ini. Musim hanya tinggal menunggu hari dan beberapa hari ini langit cukup mendung.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah suho.

"_suho oppa…_" suho memejamkan matanya. Dia tersenyum lembut saat mendengar suara itu tiba-tiba mucul di kepalanya.

"_ayo kita bermain. Aku ingin bermain bersama suho oppa…"_

Baekhyun menatap suho dengan nanar. Dia hanya terus diam dan menatap suho. Dia tau suho butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

"_bagaimana caranya mengeja kim joonmyeon?" _

Suho membuka matanya dan mendesah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dan memandanginya. Suho berjalan kesebuah pohon ginko paling ujung dan melemparkan kalung itu.

Baekhyun melotot dan segera berlari mengambil kalung yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Baekhyun mengejar suho yang sudah berjalan pergi dan segera menerik tangan namja itu sekuat tenaga.

"kau benar-benar akan membuangnya?"

"…" suho tidak berbalik sama sekali.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya?"

"aku memang harus melupakannya beef."

"kenapa. Karena urusan konyol para orang tua? "

"beef…"

"kau pengecut! Kau namja paling pengecut yang aku kenal. Karena itu kris sunbae adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu berhasil menyelamatkannya." Baekhyun membentak suho. Wajahnya menjadi merah dan dia menengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada suho.

"jika kau begini terus, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebutnya kembali."

"beef dengar…"

"kau yang harus mendengarkanku kali ini. Kau harus mendapatkan dia lagi. Walaupun dia tidak mengingatmu, setidaknya hatinya masih mengingatmu."

"tapi aku meninggalkannya beef… dan kris lebih dulu mencintainya."

"tapi dia mencintaimu. Dan kau punya alasan untuk pergi. Aku menjadi temannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Dan menurutku, dia bukan yeoja yang berfikir sesempit itu."

.

.

.

Lay sibuk mengumpulkan bola-bola basket yang berhamburan di gedung olahraga. Dia terlambat saat jam olahraga dan jung songsaenim menghukumnya untuk merapikan bola-bola basket yang mereka pakai saat jam olahraga tadi.

"tch kenapa aku sering sekali sial seperti ini?" lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dia melihat kesekeliling dan berdecak sebal karena masih banyak bola yang belum dia kumpulkan. Lay melemparkan bola basket di tangannya dengan kesal hingga terpental jauh mendekati pintu.

Disaat yang bersamaan pintu itu terbuka dan membuat lay melotot kaget.

HUP

Bola basket itu berhasil tertangkap sebelum mengenai kepala suho yang baru saja membuka pintu. Lay mengigit bibirnya takut. Dia berjalan mendekati suho yang masih memandang bingung bola yang hampir mengenai kepalanya.

"mi… mian sunbae." Lay menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"kau yang melempar bola ini kearahku?" suara suho terdengar datar dan membuat lay semakin takut.

"an..ani. aku hanya melemparnya sembarangan. Dan aku tidak tau kalau sunbae akan membuka pintu."

"hhh… baiklah. Kau sedang apa sendirian disini?"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suho yang sedang menatapnya dengan… lembut?

"aku dihukum jung songsaenim karena terlambat saat jam olahraga."

"kenapa kau suka sekali dihukum?"

"nde?" lay menatap suho tidak mengerti. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu dan membuat suho tertawa kecil. Dan lay sekarang sudah membuka membulatkan mulutnya.

"_bukankah xiumin bilang kalau joonmyeon sunbae sangat dingin? Atau xiumin yang salah dengar?_"

Suho masuk ke dalam gedung dan meletakkan bola tingannya kedalam trolli. Dia memandang bola-bola yang masih banyak bertebaran di lantai dan menatap lay.

"mau kubantu?"

"nde?"

Suho tertawa dan mulai memungut bola-bola di sekitarnya. Sementara lay masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap suho bingung.

"kau tidak meneruskan hukumanmu? Bagaimana jika kau terlambat lagi di jam selanjutnya?"

Lay segera berlari dan kembali memunguti bola-bola di lantai.

"aku melihatmu di hokum bebrapa hari yang lalu. kau berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebelum jam istirahat." Suho memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka sama-sama terdiam dan terus memunguti bola.

"aku dihukum cho songsaenim karena lupa membawa tugas matematikaku."

Suho tertawa geli membuat lay menatapnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"jangan menertawakanku sunbae."

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" lay kembali berbicara.

"tentu saja." Suho medekati trolli di sebelah lay dan meletakkan bola terakhir.

"darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Suho menatap lay. Dia terdiam bebrapa saat dan tersenyum lembut.

DEG

Lay mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat suho yang tersenyum padanya.

"_kau yang dulu mengatakannya padaku._"

"itu hal yang mudah. Kau terlihat sangat mencolok idantara yeoja kelas satu."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"kau tau, hanya kau yeoja yang sering terkena hukuman karena telat atau lupa membawa bukumu."

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tadinya dia berpikir suho sedang memujinya tapi ternyata suho malah menyindirnya.

"dan kenapa kau terus memanggilku lay?" lay menatap suho bingung. Dari semua hal yang menurutnya aneh saat bertemu dengan suho, menurutnya ini yang paling aneh.

Suho terdiam. Dia mendekati lay dan mengusak poni lay.

"itu rahasia."

"mwo?"

"kau terlihat manis saat kau penasaran seperti itu." Suho tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

Lay menyentuh poninya yang berantakan. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas sekarang.

"ada apa denganku?" lay menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum melihat lay yang bermain piano di ruang musik. Sudah seminggu sejak saat dia membantu lay memungut bola di tuang olahraga. Baru hari ini dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan yeoja berdimple itu.

Suho masuk pelan-pelan dan duduk di kursi peling depan. Dia tersenyum melihat lay yang masih bermain piano dan tidak sadar ada orang lain yang masuk.

"permainan pianomu bagus lay." Suho memuji lay setelah permainan piano lay selesai.

Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget melihat suho sudah duduk di depan sana.

"sejak kapan sunbae disini?"

"tidak lama." Suho berjalan mendekati lay dan duduk di sebelah lay.

Lay menggeser tubunya dan menatap suho bingung.

Suho menekan satu persatu tuts piano di depannya. Suho memainkan sebuah musik yang manis. Tapi mendadak suho menghentikan permainannya. Lay mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"ada apa?"

"tidak. Lagu ini memang belum selesai."

"aku tidak mengerti."

"dulu ada seseorang yang dengan asal memainkan lagu ini. Dia bilang suatu saat ingin membuat sebuah lagu untukku…" suho menghela nafas.

"dan yang barusan adalah lagu yang dia ciptakan begitu saja. Itu hanya awal. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menyelesaikan lagu ini."

Kenapa?" lay menatap suho sendu. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan suho lewat wajahnya yang berubah sedih.

"Karena aku meninggalkannya. Dan aku menyerahkannya pada namja yang selalu bisa menjaganya dengan baik dibandingkan denganku." Suho menatap lay dengan tatapan yang membuat lay merasakan dadanya terhimpit dan sesak.

"boleh aku tau siapa yeoja itu?"

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak poni lay. Dia berdiri dan menatap lay. Tangan suho bergerak pelan dan menyentuh tuts piano hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring yang sangat singkat.

LA-I

Suho pergi meninggalkan lay setelah tersenyum lembut padanya. Kali ini lay memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut aneh.

.

.

.

_Dua orang anak kecil sedang duduk di kursi taman di halaman luas sebuah rumah. Mereka sedang menikmati sore dan saling membagi roti di tangan mereka. Sepasang anak kecil itu terlihat bahagia, dan terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan seekor anak anjing lucu yang berguling-guling di depan mereka._

"_boleh aku memanggilmu oppa?" yeoja kecil itu bertanya dengan ekspresi imutnya/_

"_tentu saja." Namja kecil itu mengangguk mantab dan mencubit gemas pipi yeoja kecil di hadapannya._

_Gadis kecil itu tersenyum bahagia. Dia kembali memakan roti yang tadi di berikan namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu._

"_oppa, boleh aku memanggilmu suho oppa?"_

"_suho?"_

"_suho artinya adalah pelindung. Dan bagiku, oppa adalah pelindungku."_

"_kalau begitu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku janji."_

_Suho mengusak poni lay hingga sangat berantakan. Dia terkekeh dan merapikan poni lay kembali._

_Ini dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan sudah satu bulan mereka resmi bertunangan. Saat makan malam keluarga hari itu, suho mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima pertunangan ini. Lagipula jongin juga menolaknya dan mengurung diri dikamar selama dua hari penuh sebelum acara makan malam itu agar appa dan eomma mereka tidak memaksanya lagi._

"_kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu lay."_

"_kenapa lay?"_

"_rahasia." Suho tersenyum lebar._

_Lay mempotkan bibirnya kesal. Tiba-tiba suho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat bibir lay. Lay segera menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan kecilnya karena malu._

"_kau terlihat manis saat kau penasaran seperti itu." Suho tertawa kecil melihat lay yang benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Suho dan lay sedang duduk bersama di taman dekat sekolah suho. Lay dan suho berbeda sekolah. Biasanya lay yang akan datang menjemput suho saat pulang sekolah, kadang suho yang akan menjemput lay dan kembali kesini untuk bermain di taman kecil ini. Tapi terkadang, mereka akan ketaman saat sore hari, dan suho yang akan menjemput lay._

_Tempat favorit mereka adalah pohon ginko yang ada di deretan paling ujung. Mereka akan duduk berdua dan melakukan hal-hal biasa tapi menyenangkan bagi mereka._

"_bagaimana caranya mengeja kim joonmyeon?" lay mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap tulisan latin di buku._

_Suho mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap lay yang sibuk menulis di bukunya._

"_bukankah kemarin sudah kuajari?"_

"tapi susah sekali menghafal tulisan latin oppa…" lay merengek kesal.

"sini aku ajari lagi." Suho mulai menulis di buku lay.

"_suho oppa…_"

"hmm?"

"_ayo kita bermain. Aku ingin bermain bersama suho oppa…"_

"_baiklah. Hari minggu nanti kita akan ke taman bermain." Suho tertawa melihat lay yang sudah menepuk-nepukkan tangannya senang._

TBC

A/N:

Ini lanjutan chapter nya ^^ semoga kali ini ga kecepetan dan kalian suka. Tapi kenapa ffn ga bisa dibuka lewat pc ya? Hyun jadi bingung mau publish ff ._. ini aja coba publish dari hp.

Untuk lagu yang dimainin suho pake piano diatas itu maksud hyun lagunya lay – airport tears. Tapi diatas suho maininnya cuma dikit pas bagian awal dan ga sampe reff, bayangin aja deh ya xD

Balasan review:

exindra: iya mian, yang kemaren emang kecepetan banget :( semoga puas sama yang chapter ini . thanks for review ^^

chenma: yixing itu masih rahasia, tunggu aja ne hihi :D iya si baekhyun itu emang sesuatu bangetd. Kalo xiumin jadi kelas satu biar lay ada temennya(?) dan luhan itu rahasia lagi. Lagian muka mereka itu masih imut banget jadi masih pas kok xD thanks for review ^^

joonxing: itu gara-gara kris suka sama lay, makanya dia gangguin :( ne ini udah dilanjut. thanks for review ^^

joonmaxing: aduin aja si kris biar di amuk tao terus ga deket-deket lay xD ne ini udah lanjut. thanks for review ^^

Berlindia: jangan di kecup, biar suho aja yang kecup lay(?) xD thanks for review ^^

Luhan8045: ne, ini udah lanjut :) thanks for review ^^

And last, review again please? ^^


	5. Chapter 4

The Road To Me

Cast: all exo member

Length: chaptered

Warning!

GS/Genderswitch/crossgender , typo`s, dll

Couple akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita(?)

Note : italic for flashback

Happy reading

"_boleh aku tau siapa yeoja itu?"_

_Suho tersenyum dan mengusak poni lay. Dia berdiri dan menatap lay. Tangan suho bergerak pelan dan menyentuh tuts piano hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring yang sangat singkat._

_LA-I_

_Suho pergi meninggalkan lay setelah tersenyum lembut padanya. Kali ini lay memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut aneh._

Chapter 4

Lay dan xiumin sedang sibuk mengitari mall. Ditambah chen yang terus mengikuti mereka. Dan xiumin menjahili chen dengan membuat namja itu membawakan semua barang belanjaan mereka.

Xiumin tiba-tiba menarik lay kesalah satu toko sepatu dan meninggalkan chen yang hampir menjatuhkan tas-tas belanja mereka di belakang. Chen menatap horror dua yeoja itu.

"mereka masih mau belanja lagi?"

Xiumin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama sepatu-sepatu di depannya dan membirakan lay berkeliling di antara rak sepatu. Lay yang bingung ingin membeli apa hanya berputar-putar diantara sepatu-sepatu yang berjejer cantik hingga kebagian sepatu namja.

Lay berhenti dan menatap suho yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil memilih sepatu yang berjejer rapi di depannya dengan bingung. Suho menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap lay ketika merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

"lay." Suho tersenyum lembut dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"kemarilah."

Lay berjalan dengan kikuk dan duduk di sebelah suho sambil terus menunduk menatap sepatu-sepatu di bawahnya.

"kau ingin membeli sepatu?" suho terkekeh melihat lay yang gugup.

"a..ani. Xiumin yang ingin membeli sepatu. Aku hanya mengantarkannya."

"xiumin? Yeoja yang selalu bersamamu itu kan. Yang berpipi chubby dan terlihat imut itu."

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Suho tersenyum melihat lay. Dia mencubit pipi lay, membuat lay menatapnya kesal.

"wae? Kau benar-benar imut jika mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubitmu."

"apa sunbae selalu mengatakan imut di depan semua gadis?" lay berdecak sebal.

"kau cemburu?"

Lay hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dia menatap suho yang terus tersenyum padanya.

"ti…tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu pada sunbae?"

Suho tidak menjawab. Dia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan lay yang masih duduk dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"kenapa orang itu?"

Lay hampir saja berdiri jika salah satu penjaga toko tidak menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk tetap duduk.

Suho datang menghampirinya setelah beberapa saat lay duduk dan menunggu dengan sangat bosan. Dan yang membuat lay kaget adalah suho yang langsung berjongkok di depannya dan mencoba untuk melepas sepatu lay.

"su… sunbae. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya ingin kau mencoba sepatu yang baru saja datang dari paris hari ini." Suho memasangkan sepasang sepatu itu di kaki putih lay. Suho tersenyum puas melihat sepatu itu sangat pas di kaki lay. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"berdirilah."

Lay menggenggam tangan suho dan berdiri. Dia sendiri merasa takjub melihat desain sepatu dengan warna pink pucat dan di taburi permata kecil di beberapa sisi juga payet-payet cantik dan heels setinggi sepuluh centimeter.

"kau suka?"

Lay mengangguk. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengagumi betapa cantiknya sepatu itu.

"jika aku memberikannya untukmu, apa kau mau memakainya?"

Lay membulatkan matanya kaget. Baginya, suho terlalu misterius dan mengejutkan. Dia tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang suho pikirkan selama ini.

"tapi sepatu ini terlalu mahal, sunbae."

"uhm, jadi kau tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja?" suho melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada.

Lay hanya mengangguk. Suho adalah namja yang tidak pernah bisa dia mengerti.

"berikan aku tiga permintaan."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa dia jadi seperti genie yang harus memberikan tiga permintaan? Dan apa yang akan diminta suho darinya?

"aku anggap kau setuju. Sepertinya jongdae mencarimu." Suho menatap kearah samping lay. Dia melihat chen yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"jongdae?" lay terlihat bingung.

'_siapa itu jongdae?' _batin lay.

"lay?" chen berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Dia ragu jika yeoja yang memunggunginya adalah lay. Karena itu dia memanggil lay dengan nada ragu.

Lay berbalik dan melihat chen yang sudah berdiri disana.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat turun dari mobilnya dan melihat rumah yang sangat dia rindukan. Setelah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama tiga bulan di jepang, akhirnya hari ini dia bisa kembali kerumah keluarganya.

Dia menyeret kopernya dan memasukkan password di pintu pagar rumahnya. Sehun terkekeh kecil membayangkan betapa kagetnya keluarganya nanti karena dia tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberikan kabar apapun pada mereka.

Seperti yang sehun bayangkan, ibunya langsung kaget dan memeluknya sangat erat. Sehun menatap datar kris yang juga sedang menatapnya datar. Tapi kris lalu mendekatinya dan memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun. sementara sehun tertawa dan membalas menepuk punggung kris.

Lay tersenyum manis melihat sehun.

"ah, kekasihku manis sekali." Goda sehun dan membuat ibunya dan lay tertawa.

"hentikan. Kau menggelikan hun." Kris menatap sehun datar.

"kau semakin manis nuna, boleh aku memelukmu?" sehun tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat kris ingin melemparnya dengan mugnya yang ada diatas meja.

"tentu saja. Kemarilah."

Sehun menghampiri lay dan memeluknya. Kris menatap mereka malas dan menarik lay dari pelukan sehun.

"kau kekanakan kris wu." Sehun memberikan smirknya pada kris.

"panggil aku hyung, wu sehun." kris duduk dan menarik lay untuk duduk disampingnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan sehun yang sudah tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum melihat lay yang berjalan disampingnya. Kemarin suho mendatangi lay saat yeoja itu sedang berjalan ke kantin. Suho mengucapkan permintaan pertamanya.

"_hari minggu besok, aku ingin kau berkencan denganku. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak."_

Tadi pagi suho menunggunya di salah satu café terdekat dari rumah keluarga wu. Setelah itu Suho mengajak lay berjalan di sekitar sekolah dasarnya dulu. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman, taman yang ada di dekat sekolah dasarnya.

"mau es krim?"

Lay menatap suho dan tersenyum manis. Dia menganngguk senang. "tentu saja."

Suho berdiri dan meninggalkan lay yang masih duduk sambil memperhatikan sekitar taman. Lay melihat sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat di arah depannya. Pohon terbesar yang berdiri tegak di belakang pohon lain.

"_kau suka pohon itu?"_

Lay merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia mendengar sebuah suara anak-anak yang familiar. Lay melihat kesekitarnya. Tapi taman itu masih sepi di pagi musim dingin seperti sekarang.

lay tersentak saat merasakan telapak tangan menyentuh bahunya. Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan suho sedang menatapnya bingung.

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Suho masih menatap lay sambil duduk disebelahnya. mereka mulai makan es krim yang tadi dibeli suho. Lay masih menatap pohon itu.

"kau suka pohon itu?"

Lay langsung menoleh dan menatap suho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara suho tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang pohon yang jauh di depan mereka.

"ada satu jenis pohon yang aku suka. Pohon ginko. Aku melihatnya saat berlibur ke jepang ketika aku masih tujuh tahun. Saat itu ibuku sakit. Dan ketika aku berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit, aku melihat pohon ginko. Daunnya berubah menjadi kuning karena musim gugur. Aku menyukainya…"

"_pohon-pohon itu berjejer. Terlihat sangat indah seperti yang aku lihat dibuku-buku eomma."_

"_kau sangat suka pohon itu?"_

Lay mengerutkan alisnya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"kau… sangat suka… pohon itu?" lay meniruka pertanyaan yang tadi dia dengar entah dari mana.

"tentu. Tapi…"

"… _ada yang lebih aku suka sekarang."_

Lay semakin merasakan pening dikepalanya. Lay memegang kepalanya dan meremasnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba seperti memukul kepalanya.

"_apa itu?"_

"_itu adalah seorang gadis kecil. Aku akan menikahinya saat aku sudah besar nanti. Namanya…"_

"yixing… zhang yixing kau kenapa? Lay, kau dengar aku?" suho kalut melihat lay yang memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Lay membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat wajah suho yang panic. Dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya sedikit sakit melihat wajah suho yang sangat cemas. Lay meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Selanjutnya dia merasakan suho menggendongnya.

.

.

.

Tao tersenyum melihat gadis cantik berambut coklat madu menghampirinya sambil mendorong trolly yang penuh dengan tas.

"ada kecelakaan di jalan yang aku lewati dan membuatku terjebak macet. Tck membosankan."

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa jiejie tiba-tiba ingin ikut. Jiejie tidak kabur kan?" tao menatap tas-tas koper dalam trolly di depannya.

"mana mungkin aku kabur membawa tas sebanyak ini. Aku hanya ingin mengawasinya saja. Aku dengar dia sudah kembali ke korea."

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya. "kau terlalu protektif luhan jie…"

"ayo kita masuk. Pesawat kita akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi." Luhan mendorong trollynya yang penuh. Sementara tao masih menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan luhan.

TBC

Mianhae karena update telat banget. Hyun belum dapet feel buat lanjutin ff ini. Sekali lagi mianhae. Dan untuk dua chapter depan full flashback ya. Dan chap ini hyun bikin cepet biar chap depan bisa langsung flashback.

Balasan review:

chenma : tebakan chingu bener ^^ ntar dijelasin lagi pas flashback. Ini joonmyeon udah mulai berusaha rebut yixing kok

exindira : untuk flashback ada di chap depan ya chingu ^^

joonxing : hihi iya aduin aja. Iya chingu ^^

zoldyk : thank you ^^

thank`s for review. Review again please ^^


End file.
